<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supernatural is not always bad! by MissAbominable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916068">Supernatural is not always bad!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAbominable/pseuds/MissAbominable'>MissAbominable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Ending, Injured Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Sick Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Not Okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAbominable/pseuds/MissAbominable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Stilinski doesn’t want a supernatural boyfriend for his son. Never.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Supernatural is not always bad!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I mixed up incidents of season 3 and season 5. Didn't follow the original timeline.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-"Kiddo, listen to me, please!"</p>
<p>But Stiles was already up the stairs, opening the bedroom door loudly and then banging it closed. Noah ran a hand through his own hair in exasperation. Most of the evenings ended up like this in the Stilinski house for the last two months. </p>
<p>Ever since he caused Derek Hale to break up with his son. </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Stiles slid down against the closed door. shutting his eyes, he willed the tears to go away. Who was he going to cry for? His father, who caused Derek to leave him? Derek, to whom his father's words were more important than Stiles's emotions? Stiles needed a break. A break from two people who mattered to him most, hurting Stiles in the name of 'protecting him'.</p>
<p>As many nights before in the past two months, he didn’t go down for dinner. When dad came to knock on his door, worry and sadness in his voice, Stiles remained silent until the man on the other side gave up.        </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Stiles asked, asked and asked.</p>
<p>Derek declined without a second thought. Even though his heart clenched for Stiles, every single time he denied. Derek was bad influence for everyone. Specially the ones he loved. And he knew it with certainty.      </p>
<p>But one day a maniac druid showed up in Beacon hills and killed three virgin teenagers. </p>
<p>That day, he took Stiles's hand in his own and guided him to his bedroom. He made Stiles see stars, made him moan in ecstasy. And in the afterglow, wrapping his arms around Derek, Stiles whispered, "Hey, sourwolf?"</p>
<p>-"Yeah?"</p>
<p>-"I love you." </p>
<p>Derek couldn’t deny him, not this time. </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Noah Stilinski found his baby boy nipping at Derek Hale's upper lip one sunny afternoon. The gorgeous camaro was parked just outside his front porch. Derek Hale was leaning against it, laughing, hands on Stiles's torso, while his son's arms were wrapped around the man's neck and one of his legs placed possessively between the man's thighs. It was not a decent sight from a father's perspective. </p>
<p>But that didn’t matter to Noah. What mattered to him was Derek Hale. It was the last person he expected to find dating his kid. </p>
<p>Noah and Stiles had their longest fight that night. It ended up with him demanding Stiles to break up with Derek and to call and threaten the later to leave his kid alone.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Derek could leave him alone. But Stiles didn’t have any of it. </p>
<p>"Please! I can't afford to fight both of you!"</p>
<p>-"He's right, Stiles. I am no good for you."</p>
<p>-"No, I am not having this argument again, Derek! I am matured enough to decide what's good for me. Don't you both try to be my guardians!" he was livid.</p>
<p>.…"I'll be eighteen in a few months. Let's just slow down till then, please? Dad is paranoid about me having a supernatural boyfriend. I can't put any sense in him. Please wait a bit longer? Be patient for me, please?"</p>
<p>-"I don't think his views will change with you turning eighteen!"</p>
<p>-"Maybe not. But he won't be able to do anything about it."</p>
<p>Stiles kissed between Derek's eyebrows where a frown had formed. "Just give him time, Derek. One day, he too will see what I see in you." </p>
<p>Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and sighed in content. </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>-"Stiles!"</p>
<p>There couldn’t have been an worse timing. Because Stiles was busy. He was very, very busy drawing the filthiest noises from Derek, who was spread apart in Stiles's bed, tugging at Stiles's hair tightly, who was doing something filthier between Derek's legs that involved Derek's balls and his mouth. </p>
<p>But the voice was angry. Livid, to be accurate. So Stiles drew his mouth back, saliva dripping from it, and exclaimed with wide eyes, "Oh shit!"</p>
<p>He fell down from the bed in a hurry to reach the door. Completely forgetting the disheveled appearance he was going to present in front of his father. At least he was clothed, Derek thought and sighed, what a goofball of a boyfriend he had!</p>
<p>Well, the only goofball he loved. He never said it out loud to Stiles, intended to say it tonight, that's why he came to the Stilinski house, which was currently forbidden zone for him. Stiles was over the moon to see him, and one thing led to another. </p>
<p>Led to Stiles's mouth licking his balls, to be exact.</p>
<p>-"Heyyy, Daddy-O!"</p>
<p>From his voice, Stiles tried to appear overly casual and not surprised at all. </p>
<p>Sheriff Stilinski was livid. </p>
<p>-"Are you still seeing him?"</p>
<p>-"Who, Derek? Nope, not at all, no!"</p>
<p>Derek couldn’t see him, but he could totally picture Stiles's face doing all those hilarious expressions while trying to deny the obvious.   </p>
<p>-"Parrish saw you yesterday with Derek Hale, again."</p>
<p>-"Oh, um...it was the...the...pack meeting. Yeah, pack meeting."</p>
<p>Derek shook his head in Stiles's stupidity and got up to put on his clothes. Sheriff's angry words stopped him immediately.   </p>
<p>-"What kind of pack meeting had him kissing you in the middle of the road? Are you fucking kidding me??" Sheriff Stlinski shouted at the top of his voice.</p>
<p>There was pin drop silence downstairs.    </p>
<p>-"Yes, dad, I'm still seeing him. I'm sorry I kept it from you." This time all the goofiness lost from Stiles.   </p>
<p>-"Stiles!"</p>
<p>-"You can't keep me from seeing him, dad!"</p>
<p>-"Yes, I can. And I am thinking of filing a case."</p>
<p>-"What!"...."Dad, you can't do that."</p>
<p>-"How far are you into this?" Stiles's silence confirmed the Sheriff's suspicion. "Stiles, you are a minor. If you don’t stop seeing him, I will definitely case a file against him."</p>
<p>-"Why do you hate him so much?" anger was dripping from Stiles's voice. </p>
<p>-"Stiles, I don’t hate him."</p>
<p>-"You do."</p>
<p>-"I don't son. I just want to keep you away from him." </p>
<p>-"Why, dad, why?? Just because he is supernatural and much older than me? That's it?!"</p>
<p>-"That is one of the causes, yes. Also because he is a werewolf. He is a predator and bloodshed is a part of his life. Alphas, hunters always behind him...I don’t want that kind of life for you, kiddo!"</p>
<p>-"Scott is a werewolf too! That never caused you to keep him away!"</p>
<p>-"Scott is a decent kid. He's got a straight head and strong morality. He is nothing like Derek. Derek's always grey in that perspective. Also, there’s a difference between having a supernatural friend and a supernatural boyfriend. You can never draw a line with a boyfriend."</p>
<p>-"He's just unlucky, dad! The things he's been through, that changes people."</p>
<p>-"I know, kiddo. That's what I am worried about, among other things. He is not a bad person, but he is too far gone. He has killed his own uncle."</p>
<p>Upstairs, Derek clenched his jaw. He thought of going downstairs, but it would only make the situation worse for Stiles.      </p>
<p>-"That uncle killed his sister! And he is very much alive now!"</p>
<p>-Yes, but it doesn’t change the fact that he killed this uncle with bare hands and became an alpha, Stiles!...And, not just his uncle, Stiles. Everyone around him ends up dead. His family, his past three girlfriends….yes, I know about them. I know their stories. You are not the only one that researches.... They're all dead. And he is involved in all of those incidents in one way or another. I can't stand you having a relationship with that kind of a person!"</p>
<p>The ground was lost under Derek's feet.</p>
<p>-"None of those were his fault!" Stiles shouted.</p>
<p>-Maybe. But you are my only son, kiddo! My only family! If keeping you from him means keeping you safe, I'd do anything to ensure it."   </p>
<p>All anger was gone from Sheriff's voice, an overwhelming sadness occupied it’s place.</p>
<p>-"Dad", Stiles pleaded, "Dad, I love him." </p>
<p>-"Oh, kiddo, he is not right for you. You are too young, you have a bright future ahead of you. Don't destroy yourself for someone who has already destroyed his. You will both suffer even after it ends."</p>
<p>Stiles replied more calmly than a seventeen year old should be able to master, "It won’t end."       </p>
<p>Sheriff sighed, exasperated, "It will. You're just a child, kiddo. You don't know what love is."</p>
<p>Stiles stormed upstairs, not giving a damn to his father calling him form behind.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Stiles found Derek sitting at the edge of his bed, his head in his palms.</p>
<p>-"I'm so, so sorry you had to hear that!" Stiles sat down on the floor in front of Derek, taking him palms on his own. </p>
<p>Derek looked up at him. The redness in his eyes had nothing to do with anything supernatural.           </p>
<p>-"He's not wrong, Stiles."</p>
<p>Stiles's face went pale. He searched in Derek's eyes desperately, "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>-"I am bad influence, Stiles. Everything I touch gets ruined."</p>
<p>-"That's not true!"</p>
<p>-"Oh, it is! He is…. he is right about everything, Stiles. You are so young, you will regret all of this one day."</p>
<p>-"Are you really stating my future or just your own insecurities?" </p>
<p>-"Both, Stiles. This, this thing between us? It needs to end. It….it ends here."</p>
<p>-"Der, no! Don't say that! I...I love you!" </p>
<p>Derek stormed out the window. None of Stiles's pleas were able to reach to him.</p>
<p>That was two months ago. Two fucking months. And this emptiness in Stiles's heart is drowning him ever since.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Noah Stilinski was sitting in his desk, lost in thoughts. His son hadn't talked to him properly in two months. He also kept skipping meals or nipping at them at best, losing weight despite his already skinny profile. He barely talked to Noah. If he tried to initiate a conversation, Stiles just silently listened until he gave up. He had tried sitting down with him, put some sense in his head, all in vain. Even shouting in exasperation had kept his son quite. Reports were coming from school for his absentmindedness. Scores were dropping. Coach Finstock called him the other night to tell Stiles was skipping practices. </p>
<p>Sometimes he asked himself if it was worth it. But he has seen enough of the supernatural in the past year to fear it and to keep his son as far away from it as possible. </p>
<p>He got a threat from a supernatural kid the other day. "I will take from you what you took from me once", he had said, because he believed Noah was involved in his father's unfortunate paralysis. </p>
<p>Donovan's file was open before him. Only child, single parent- much like his own family. His father, Deputi Donati was Noah's partner for a time. Donovan had been brought to court multiple times for minor charges. Somehow, he could empathize to the boy's anger and frustrations. It could have been him in place of Donati and Stiles in place of Donovan. He willed the thought of his son in Donovan's place away forcefully. And then it hit him. </p>
<p>"I will take from you what you took from me once." </p>
<p>Donovan believed Noah caused his father, his only family lifelong misery. He wanted to give that misery back. </p>
<p>Not to him, to his only family, to Stiles.       </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Stiles didn’t pick up. He didn’t expect him to, though. After the second ring, he called Parrish in. </p>
<p>-"I need you to track my son's location. Now!" </p>
<p>While Parrish was on it, he called Scott.</p>
<p>-"Sheriff? Is anything wrong?"</p>
<p>-"Stiles isn’t picking up. Is he with you?"</p>
<p>-"No, I was on a day trip with Kira. On our way to Beacon Hills now….I'll call him and update you?" </p>
<p>Of course he knew Stiles avoided his father these days. </p>
<p>-"Would you, please?"</p>
<p>-"On it." Scott replied before hanging up.</p>
<p>They found Stiles's phone a couple of miles away from Lydia's home. A tiny piece of Stiles's shredded shirt lodged to it, dried blood on the edges. </p>
<p>Kiddo!</p>
<p>They found another cell phone nearby on the road. Noah didn’t even have to look it up, he was certain it belonged to Donovan Donati. He was also certain it was left there to avoid tracking.</p>
<p>After calling the search party into action, Noah got a call from Scott.</p>
<p>-"Sheriff, he's not picking up. I've called everyone in our pack, even Derek. Stiles went to Lydia's house in the afternoon and was supposed to head back home two hours ago….Sheriff, are you there?"</p>
<p>-"Hmm? Yeah." he felt panic rising up within himself. Two hours!</p>
<p>-"I'm one hour away. One and a quarter, tops. Please stay calm. Call Derek. Ask him to help find Stiles. Though I believe he's already on it." </p>
<p>He hung up and called Derek immediately. </p>
<p>Derek was already on it. Lydia was with him, too.</p>
<p>-"Sheriff, don't worry. I'll get your son back to you." Derek promised before hanging up.      </p>
<p>*****  </p>
<p>-"Don’t worry, I won't kill you. I'll just eat your legs up."      </p>
<p>Stiles gasped in pain. They were in some kind of a construction site. Donovan's face hovered over him as he came to. </p>
<p>Donovan attacked him on his way back home from Lydia's. Roscoe was giving trouble and he was trying to fix it, getting down from the car, when the first bite pierced through his shirt and skin, drawing blood. He fought, but he was only a human fighting a chimera. He lost consciousness at some point.  Donovan picked him up and brought his car to the place, apparently. Now he was placed in the cold floor, bleeding and on the verge of loosing consciousness again. </p>
<p>He knew this kid. A few years older than him. Always getting in trouble. His dad had helped him get out of trouble a few times. That much he knew.      </p>
<p>-"Why are you doing this?" He managed through greeted teeth.</p>
<p>-"Well, Stiles, this has nothing to do with you, to be honest. Ten years ago, your dad caused mine to be paralysed for life. I promised him I'd pay him back." </p>
<p>-"What?! No! Please, stop!" </p>
<p>But sharp teeth already pierced though his trousers, drawing scream after scream from stiles. Unable to move away, he looked around desperately. His hands and legs were bound, hands tied to a pole above his head. They were tied together tightly. But, if he tried hard, he could get his fingers to the pin above, and, if he was lucky enough, could open the lodging of the stack of metal bars there. </p>
<p>It was hard to concentrate over the pain coursing through the bite wounds. He was feeling lightheaded. Blood loss. Not good. He had to do something now or die soon after. </p>
<p>Donovan was moving upwards his legs, biting every surface of skin he could get. Stiles tried to dislodge the pin, only to startle Donovan enough to look up. He did look up, a devilish smile in his face, before moving to Stiles's thigh and biting the largest chunk off of his flesh. Stiles screamed, thrashed, moved his fingers upwards in desperation to live and pulled the pin with all the strength left in him. </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>-"It’s me, Lydia. Derek is tracking Stiles's smell. We are in the suburb. Somewhere around Lane 15, R.S. road. There’s a construction site nearby. Derek believes Stiles is in there. We're heading towards it now." Lydia stated. She listened to the Sheriff on the other side before disconnecting. </p>
<p>-"They’ve launched a search party. Sheriff got a lead on Donovan and is heading towards R.S. road already."</p>
<p>Derek opened his mouth to reply but shut it immediately as strong smells hit his nostrils.</p>
<p>Stiles. And blood.</p>
<p>His camaro screeched loudly as it rounded the corner without slowing down. </p>
<p>Derek all but ran out of the camaro when Roscoe's blue shade came into view. Lydia ran after him.</p>
<p>Stiles's smell was stronger than ever. So was the smell of blood. </p>
<p>If he couldn't have heard that beating heart, he would have went mad by then.</p>
<p>There Stiles was, lying below a pile of two steel rods and blood and an unmoving body, surrounded by metal bars and steel rods. Derek's heart skipped a beat as he tossed the bars aside to lay down beside Stiles, whose glossy, tearful eyes were trying hard to focus on Derek's face. </p>
<p>-"Der?"</p>
<p>-"Shh, don't talk, I'm gonna get you out of here." </p>
<p>Stiles cried out loudly as Derek pulled the steel rods and Donovan's body aside. Derek cut the binding ropes with his bare teeth before sitting down on the floor beside Stiles.  </p>
<p>His legs and thighs were covered in gushing bite wounds. God, how much blood did he loose? Derek took Stiles's hand in his and started drawing pain, whimpering as agonizing pain filled his consciousness.   </p>
<p>Another car pulled outside harshly just then.   </p>
<p>-"Derek, we need to take him to hospital."</p>
<p>-"Call ambulance. He needs help." </p>
<p>-"There’s no time, Derek." Lydia replied with urgency.  </p>
<p>Derek looked down at Stiles and knew she was right. As he tried to lift him up, hand still clutching on Stiles's, they both cried out in agony. </p>
<p>Sheriff Stilinski ran inside and took in everything in a fraction of a second. He shivered looking at Stiles's form. </p>
<p>-"Derek, she's right. We need to move now!" He exclaimed, reaching for Stiles. </p>
<p>-"Kiddo, you with us?" He was on the verge of crying.   </p>
<p>-"Yeah" Stiles replied. "Dad, it’s alright." </p>
<p>Like hell it was. </p>
<p>-"We're going to move you now. Hang on there, kiddo." </p>
<p>Derek let go of Stiles's wrist to put his hands under his body and lift him up. Stiles whimpered as the pain was back in full intensity now that Derek stopped pulling. </p>
<p>The small distance to Derek's car seemed so much longer as Stiles kept clutching on his shirt with bloody hands. </p>
<p>-"My car is faster," He told the Sheriff, "Lydia, you're driving."</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>They settled Stiles down on the back seat, his head on Derek's lap and legs propped on Noah's. He looked down helplessly at the pool of blood soaking through the wounds, his baby boy was bleeding out before his eyes. He removed his jacket and pressed it firmly over his legs, making Stiles whimper.    </p>
<p>As the car started, the movement made Stiles whimper more. Noah saw Derek's jaw tightening as the pain intensified.  </p>
<p>Stiles groaned loudly. Derek ran his free hand through Stiles's hair.</p>
<p>-"Hey, just a bit longer. Stay with me." </p>
<p>-"Der?" </p>
<p>-"Hmm?" </p>
<p>-"Don't pull too much. You're hurting yourself."</p>
<p>Noah looked up at Derek's face. Lines scrunched in tight and sweat beading down forehead….</p>
<p>-It's alright, love, it's alright." His voice broke.</p>
<p>-"Der?" </p>
<p>-"Yeah?"    </p>
<p>-"I love you." </p>
<p>That was the point Derek broke down.  </p>
<p>Tears ran down Derek's face as he was unable to stop them.</p>
<p>-"I love you too, Stiles. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I never said it!"</p>
<p>-"You never had to, you know, I always knew." Stiles gave him a weak smile before whimpering in agony.</p>
<p>"I….I was so stupid, Stiles...I'm so, so sorry." </p>
<p>-"Don’t be. You....ahhh…." Both their faces scrunched up in pain.</p>
<p>-"Don't talk, please. You need the strength."</p>
<p>Stiles smiled sadly, "I might never get a chance again."</p>
<p>-"Kiddo, Don't say that, you're going to be alright!" Noah panicked.</p>
<p>-"I….I don't feel like it, dad!" </p>
<p>Lydia looked back at them before speeding up violently.</p>
<p>-"Dad, I'm so sorry I hurt you. I'm so.....I....ahh....tired of fighting with you!" </p>
<p>-"Stiles! Stay with me, please, Stiles!" Derek screamed. </p>
<p>Rest of the journey passed in a blur. By the time the camaro entered the hospital parking lot and Derek carried Stiles inside, Noah's whole uniform was painted red and Derek was delirious from agony. None of that mattered, though. </p>
<p>What mattered was Stiles's still form, who stopped responding a while ago. </p>
<p>If Derek couldn’t still feel his heartbeat, Noah didn’t know what he'd do.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>-"I just talked to the doctor and Melissa. He's out of the operation theatre. They can't say anything for certain. They closed the wounds but couldn’t stop the bleeding completely."</p>
<p>Derek was sitting in the waiting room, eyes closed and head thrown back. He was still sweating, drawing too much pain left him drained. He opened his eyes sluggishly at hearing the words.</p>
<p>-"He lost so much blood! He was there for a long time before we reached!" Derek muttered, staring at his own hands, dried blood sticking to them. </p>
<p>-"He is a fighter. He'll make it." Lydia voiced with certainty. "Don't you worry," She forced a smile before getting up to get themselves some much needed coffee.</p>
<p>Noah sat down beside Derek.    </p>
<p>-"I….I'm so sorry, son!" </p>
<p>Derek looked up at him. </p>
<p>-"I….I thought keeping him away from you would keep him from danger. I was wrong….I was so wrong." </p>
<p>Derek shook his head, sighing, "You weren’t wrong." </p>
<p>-"Yeah, yeah I was," Noah cut him off, "I thought being around you would be fatal to him. But in the end, it was me who proved to be fatal." </p>
<p>-"Don't say that, please, don't say that." Derek shook his head in disagreement.</p>
<p>-"No, it's true! That boy wanted to cause me pain. That's why he was after my son. It had nothing to do with you. Even if I keep my boy away from you, I can't keep him safe or away from the supernatural."</p>
<p>He took one of Derek's hands in his own, "Forgive me, son!" </p>
<p>-"There's nothing to forgive, Sheriff!" </p>
<p>-"Noah, call me Noah." </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>-"Hey, Dad!" </p>
<p>Stiles smiled. </p>
<p>His son couldn’t just talk underwater, he could master a smile anywhere, in any situation. </p>
<p>That smile did nothing to stop the clenching in Noah's heart. </p>
<p>Because his son was lying in a hospital bed hooked up to machines and tubes, blood and oxygen supply.</p>
<p>At least he was awake now.</p>
<p>Noah sat down on the second chair of the room, first one being occupied by Derek, who refused to leave Stiles's side from the moment he was allowed visitors. </p>
<p>He was beaming at Noah.</p>
<p>-"Good news?" Noah arched an eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>-"Bleeding stopped. And there’s no sign of infection." Derek announced. </p>
<p>Noah exhaled in relief. </p>
<p>-"You scared us there, kiddo!" </p>
<p>-"Sorry!" </p>
<p>Noah shook his head in exasperation, "What are you even sorry for? It was all my fault!" </p>
<p>-"That's not true!" </p>
<p>-"Yeah, it is, it is, kiddo." He couldn't bear to look at his son, so he rather replied looking at the pile of Reese's peanut butter cups on the bedside table left by Scott.   </p>
<p>-"Dad!" Stiles exclaimed, "Stop it now, please! It was not your fault." </p>
<p>-"Yeah, you really should stop this nonsense now, Noah." Derek arched an eyebrow. </p>
<p>-"Good thing is, I got my boyfriend back." Stiles beamed, Derek blushed, then glared at Stiles, who rolled his eyes in response. </p>
<p>-"Only in one condition", Noah replied. </p>
<p>-"What is it now?" Stiles asked, anticipation in his voice. </p>
<p>-"You get your boyfriend back, only if I get my goofball son back!" </p>
<p>-"Deal!" Stiles beamed, even wider this time, if it was even possible. </p>
<p>-"So, no one's even asking me if I want anything?"</p>
<p>-"Nope!" Father and son replied in unison, laughing out loud. </p>
<p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>